A Different Path
by Wildly Obsessed
Summary: Sequel to Coincidences BradinOC. It took him the better part of 15 years just for him to notice her 33 chapters and half a year for them to finally date. What's next? With Jess and Bradin, the road is going to be unpredictable, intense, and full of change
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** I'm back after 2 months! This is the sequel to "Coincidences". It's Bradin/O.C. I don't think you needed to read the last one to get this story, or at least not for this chapter. Hope you guys like it, RnR if you want.

* * *

"Please?" Bradin said, teasing pout on his face.

Jessica shut her locker and started down the hallway with her books in hand. "This is so weird!"

"No it isn't," Bradin shook his head, walking in step with her.

"Bradin, we've been hanging out with each other for, what, eight months? We already see movies together, have dinner together, do that crap." Jessica pointed out.

"Yeah, but everything's different now," Bradin explained. "You can't count all that stuff in the past… All that was done when we were friends. We actually haven't gone out together in anything as more than friends. We've hung out for eight months but we've never had one single date."

"You've got a thing with labels, don't you? Just yesterday we went to the theatre together." She answered with a laugh. "And what do you mean, everything's different now? The whole point is I don't want things to change…"

* * *

Bradin smirked as he stood in the doorway of the lunchroom. Jessica was sitting by herself, absorbed in a novel.

Bradin slipped an arm around Jessica's shoulders and ran his fingers down the small of her back. She jumped nearly a foot in the air and socked him in the side.

"You scared the living crap out of me!" She chided, though a wide grin was spread across her face. Bradin grinned and kissed her softly on her cheek.

"Sorry," he said.

"I'm sure you are," she laughed, turning back to her book.

"Aw, you're seriously choosing a novel over me?" Bradin chuckled. He moved closer to her and stuck his face in front of her face. She wrinkled her nose and lightly pushed his face back.

"This is your own doing," Jessica told him. "You were the one who got me hooked on this series."

"A book over your- me?" Bradin pouted.

"Just hold on, I'm nearly done-," She said absently. Bradin interrupted her with a swift kiss on the lips. Naturally, the book was momentarily forgotten.

Jessica grinned through the kiss and laughed, "All right, you have my full attention now."

"Good." He smiled. "So, where do you want to go tonight? Dinner and a movie?"

"Could we get anymore clichéd?" Jessica rolled her eyes.

"There's a reason people continue to use the formula. It's tried and true." He defended.

"What movie did you have in mind?" she questioned.

"Whatever you want." Bradin grinned.

"You don't actually care do you? If you're planning on choosing any movie just so we can sit in the back and make out, you're going to be disappointed." Laughed Jessica.

"Awww. What's wrong that idea?" Bradin smiled, playfully giving her another kiss on the lips.

"Excessive PDA bugs me." Jessica shrugged. "It's so disgusting when you're seeing a movie only to hear the snog noises from the couple behind you. I'm not going to be one of those people."

"All right, all right." Bradin sighed. "You don't mind when I kiss you at school, do you?"

"I said excessive." She grinned. "And I'd hardly call a few quick kisses excessive."

"Great because I'm not going to give them up." He smirked, putting an arm around her. "Come on, what do you want to do tonight? How about we just go to dinner and then we can decide later?"

"Okay." Jess shrugged again, picking a bit at her food.

"I can just pick you up at…" he said.

"We can just meet there-" she suggested.

"This is our first real date. I'm going to make it special for us." Bradin shook his head. "Come on."

"You really don't have to," protested Jessica.

"Please. Let me do this." He kissed her hand.

"6:30." She said, relenting at last.

The bell trilled loudly, signalling the end of lunch. The two stood up and began to throw out their trash. Bradin walked Jessica to her locker and half-hugged her.

"I'll see you at 6:30, then." He muttered.

"Bye." She smiled.

As Jessica shuffled her books around and took out the items she would use that afternoon, she couldn't help but grin. This whole dating thing with Bradin was turning out better than she could have imagined. He was so unbelievably sweet. He had found a perfect balance. Bradin was caring and attentive without being smothering or clingy. He made her feel so special. Yeah, she knew it was cliché and all that, but things were really running so smoothly. Granted, it was only one week since he had held her on the beach and told her how much he wanted to be with her but it felt so right. A small voice in Jessica's mind whispered doubts in her heart but the voice was faint. She would have to learn to trust someone eventually. Why couldn't it be Bradin Westerly, her childhood crush?

Her green locker shut, Jessica turned around and began walking through the cheerily waxed floors of the hallway. After homeroom, she had art with her close friend Will Burke. He was one of the people that helped Jessica and Bradin's relationship along. The two had dated briefly but had ultimately decided that they were just friend material.

Smiling at the curly haired brunette, Jessica strolled into the rather spacious art room.

"Tell me we're not doing anything related to painting." She said in way of greeting.

"Most people love to paint, you realize." Will rolled his eyes. "And our class will be pissed once they realize it's thanks to you that we've been doing sketching for the past three months when we were scheduled to start paint two weeks ago."

"You know you lurve me." Jess stuck her tongue out and happily pulled out her sketchbook. "Can we just draw, or do we have a specific subject?"

"Ressill doesn't seem to care much." He shrugged, beginning to focus back on his own drawing. "Any ways, I heard that you and Bradin are having a first date tonight?"

"How the hell did you find out about that so quickly? We just talked about that fifteen minutes ago." She exclaimed in surprise.

"He's one of the most popular guys in this school. There are more than a few stalker-y fan girls that linger around him constantly. I'm not surprised they heard it." Will said thoughtfully.

"But how did it get to you so quickly?" frowned Jessica. "I mean, your TA's halfway across the school."

"Valerie Hart, who's in my TAG, jealously asked me about it, she said she heard about it from Ariel Lynn, and she apparently heard it from Rachel Bitonuller, who heard you two talking at lunch." Will listed, rolling his eyes. "She was steamed. She was trying to glean info from me."

"God, his fan team is really efficient," answered Jessica in surprise.

She remembered Valerie… she was the first girl who noticed Bradin at Playa Linda High. The moment Bradin walked on school grounds on the first day of school, Valerie had bounced up and introduced herself. This succeeded in reminding Jessica of how any girl would be absolutely jumping to snatch up Bradin if the two ever broke up. One stupid fight, one wrong move, one day of Bradin getting bored, fed up, whatever and a hundred girls would beam at him, shaking their tits, and removing all interest he had in her. It was a very large pool to choose from and she was just one person… How comforting to think about.

A crease in Jessica's forehead furrowed as she manically drew on the paper in front of her. She didn't even notice she had begun to draw… her hand had once again taken a life of it's own. Blinking in surprise, Jessica realized she had drawn an outstretched hand. Sighing, she continued the hand to a body and drew a figure that loosely resembled herself.

"That's really good." Will said softly, blocking away her thoughts for a moment.

"Thanks." She muttered, finally looking at him again. Jessica grinned when she saw what he had drawn- the calculator laying in front of him. "How original."

"What can I say, I didn't feel like being creative." Will chuckled. The drawing was nonetheless extremely well done- it was nicely detailed and proportionate. Will always did have a gift for artistry. He was amazing at sketching. "Ah. Class is nearly over. I guess I'll see you tomorrow. Have fun tonight with Bradin."

"Thanks. See you." She replied, beginning to gather up her books as well.

"And listen, don't worry about Val and all those other people. You're the one he fought to be with, and you're the one he cares about. Just have a good time tonight and for once, let him be as over-the-top gentlemanly as he wants. Let him pamper you."

"Don't say pamper." Jessica laughed.

"Seriously, I know you. And I know you don't like being given the special treatment on dates. I've been there, remember? You wouldn't even let me let you pick the restaurant." Will smiled.

"I just don't think it's fair that the girl gets all that consideration while the guy has to pay for everything, it's so sexist and traditional." She protested.

"Annnd there's your feminist side rearing its very loud head." Teased Will. "Let yourself have fun tonight, you punish yourself sometimes."

"I do not-" she said defensively.

"Bye now," Will laughed as the bell rang.


	2. Chapter 2

Jessica sat cross-legged on her bed, thinking about her date that evening. She wasn't nervous. Was she? Should she be nervous? The two had spent so much time together in the past few months; she was completely comfortable around him. Everything was nice, casual, and fun. She loved the chemistry she had with him and the ease in which they interacted; Bradin was the one guy she felt she could really be with. But that was then, and from the way Bradin was talking, Jess could see that it wasn't going to be like it used to be. Did everything really have to change? What they had now was great, why did they have to mess around with that?

For a moment, she considered putting on a new dress, going the route of the hour-long preparation with the fancy hair and carefully applied make up. Biting her lip, Jessica decided against it. That was just too stuffy, too weird. Besides, it would feel out of place. The two had often had dinner together in the past and it wasn't as if they would go to some $50 entrée restaurant. Bradin would probably be uncomfortable if she put too much effort into getting ready, any ways. With an uncertain sigh, Jess took a look into her closet. Here goes nothing… she thought, looking into the void that was her clothing selection.

* * *

Flipping through her English text book a while later, Jessica smiled to herself. This was going to be fine… Bradin was still Bradin, and she certainly hadn't changed. All it was was that she now had the added plus of being able to make out with him whenever she wanted. How could that be bad? Feeling confident in the mindset that it was going to be like all their other dinners and awkwardness wouldn't show it's face, Jessica settled a bit further onto the bed, her nerves relaxed. A glance at her alarm clock told her that Bradin would be arriving soon… 

Just as the thought flitted through her mind, the door bell rung. He was there on the dot. Grinning, Jessica propped herself up and applied a little lip-gloss on before hopping up to answer the door.

Her jaw dropped. Bradin was wearing a navy dress shirt, the sleeves rolled neatly to his elbows, and black dress pants. With a matching tie. Seeing him so cleaned up made Jessica automatically regret her own outfit. She had changed into black jeans and a flattering halter-top, with an unbuttoned purple dress shirt over top… A nice outfit, but absolutely nothing in comparison to Bradin's look.

"Is, are, why-, whoa!" Jessica stumbled over her words.

"Hi," Bradin smiled, taking a step closer to her, he laid his hand on her waist and kissed her gently. "Ready to go?"

Feeling as if she was dressed in a paper bag, she couldn't help but question, "Uh-out of curiosity's sake, where are you planning to go tonight?"

"That, Jessie, is going to be a surprise." He grinned. He was wearing a tie. She couldn't get over that. While she was still standing there gawking like a fish, Bradin handed her a bouquet of roses.

"You got me roses!" choked out Jessica in shock.

"Yeah, don't you like them?" Bradin murmured hesitantly, uncertainty seeping in upon seeing her reaction.

"No, they're gorgeous, I love them, it's just I wasn't expecting-" she blinked, taking the flowers from him hazily.

"This is a special night, I wanted to make sure you saw how much I care about you," Bradin kissed her cheek and started leading her to his car. At this point, all hope of a normal evening completely fled her mind. Yeah, nothing was going to change…

Sitting beside him in the car made Jessica feel as if she should be wearing a prom dress of some sort. He had gotten her roses and was in formal wear. Inside, she was berating herself for not double-checking with Bradin what type of clothes she should have worn.

The worst part was soon to come. Bradin pulled up into a fancy Italian restaurant. It was renowned as having some of the most exquisite cuisine in Playa Linda… as well as having the top price tag. You couldn't go much fancier than this place.

"I know you love Italian, and you haven't yet been here," explained Bradin.

"Here?" she made a spluttering, odd gurgle, "I think I'm a bit under dressed-"

"What are you talking about, you look beautiful." He interjected. Jessica felt sick as she walked with him inside. This was an amazing gesture and Bradin was trying so hard to be sweet and gracious, but it only succeeded in sincerely freaking her out. This was so serious, so fancy, it blew her away and not in a good way.

The next hour was spent truly uncomfortably for Jessica. The menus were, as expected, outrageously priced. After ordering the cheapest thing she could find on the menu (after Bradin refused to allow her to just have water or even just an appetizer), Jessica settled into her seat. She had a horrible feeling that she knew what Bradin's reply to her question would be before she even asked it.

"Just so we're clear, we're going Dutch, right?" Jessica asked tentatively.

"Don't worry about the prices, okay? Don't worry about paying for this." Bradin waved away her query.

Stupid alpha male. "Bradin, the bill is going to top $70."

"I told you, you don't have to worry about that. Just enjoy the food." He smiled.

Uuuugh. "I can't let you do this, Bradin, honestly, stop being so stubbornly gentlemanly and let me pay for something!"

He put his hand on her arm and told her firmly, "Relax, all right?"

"I'm not letting you pay for all of this, that's like your week's pay check for Christ's sake! You're not blowing it all on this one night." Insisted Jessica.

"Fine, all right, we can do what you want." Bradin rolled his eyes.

"You'll let me pay for half?" Jessica crossed her arms.

"Whatever." Shrugged Bradin, as he took a sip of water. "I don't really care as long as I'm here with you."

For the rest of the night, he kept up the sap. It was over-the-top and quite frankly, it was getting on her nerves. It made her uncomfortable and slightly irritated. She loved his intentions, but this was really just too much. Bradin had spent so much effort on this night and was obviously committed to making this a wonderful date, so Jessica smiled, acted like she was having a fine time, and secretly waited for the minutes to tick on by. She was trying to spare his feelings, but wondered if he really was actually enjoying himself. The restaurant had nice food; that was true. But the atmosphere was a bit stifling in its oppressive high quality.

Everything was strained. Even the way Bradin was speaking and acting seemed fake to Jessica. He had always been a sweet gentleman but not to this sugary extent. It felt like he was trying to impress her, some how. She didn't need the impressing, she already cared about him, and all of this seemed like one big waste of money to her. Jess couldn't help but think that she would rather be beside him on his couch, watching a rented movie. Or even just hanging out with him at the café, or watching him surf, or playing fooz ball at the arcade. Anything aside from this charade…

Silently sighing, Jessica stood up and walked to the washroom. She splashed water on her face and tried not to feel like a little girl but that proved difficult since she was in jeans while there were women here in ball gowns. She just wanted the night to end so she could go home. All the conversations Bradin had with her this night didn't feel normal or free. It felt so orchestrated, rigid, almost mechanical… as if the two were strangers. He was being too polite. All of it felt so fake.

She knew she had to do it for Bradin. For him, she'd suck it up. Exhaling deeply, she stepped back out of the restroom and back to their table, where Bradin had his wallet out.

"Right, here-" Jessica said, whipping out her purse.

"Stop, don't, really don't worry about it," Bradin held up his hands.

"We agreed to go Dutch," Jessica answered flatly. Turning towards one of the nearby waiters, she called, "Excuse me? Can we have the bill-"

"I paid already," Bradin smiled slyly. "While you were gone. So calm down, put away your purse, and get ready to go."

"You what!" Jessica exclaimed.

"It's fine, I paid when you were in the washroom." Bradin said, the smile on his face fading slightly.

"You went behind my back and paid after you already told me that we could split the bill?" she asked, a sharpness to her voice that she could no longer hide.

"Geez, breath, it's not a big deal-" Bradin answered, trying to give a reassuring smile but ending up with a frown.

"Yes, yes it is, I told you I didn't want you to blow so much cash on this, I told you I didn't want to make this such a big deal, I told you we didn't have to do the whole big-scale thing, and then you turn up on my doorstep in just short of a suit and you choose the most expensive restaurant in this town-" it all came out in a rush. She didn't even know why she was so mad, but it was as if an explosion went off inside her.

"What? I thought you were having a good time?" Bradin's smile was completely gone, his face downcast.

"And this restaurant, you could have at least told me to wear something higher class than jeans!" shut up, Jessica, she screamed at herself as all her pent up thoughts from that night spilt out.

"Are you still worried about that? You look fine, holy, could you stop being so insecure for one minute! I didn't tell you because I wanted to surprise you, I kind of assumed you would've dressed up a bit, it is our first date, after all!" he retorted, anger seeping into his own voice.

"Yeah it's our first date, after we've already been spending nearly a year together! This whole thing is so contrived! Why do things have to change, why did you have to go all traditional and make this into such a huge thing?" why did she keep blurting things out?

"Because I've spent the better part of those months trying to convince you to go out with me in the first place, I didn't want all that build up to be for nothing!" Bradin answered, his voice even.

"This is ridiculous." Jessica shook her head.

"I'm sorry, all right? I just wanted this to be brilliant." Bradin said in a resigned toned.

"Every day we spend together is brilliant to me, we don't have to do all this stuff, ugh, I thought this was going to be different, I thought you were different." Crap. It was like a word heave now.

"Fine, since you so obviously wish to be out of here and you're so pissed at this whole date, I'll just end your misery." Bradin's normally bright turquoise eyes were turning dark and stormy. "I'll just take you home then."

"Fine. Whatever. I'll do whatever you say, like a good girl should." The edge of bitterness was noticeably present in her naturally deeper voice. She stood up with him and the two strode to the door, barely making eye contact.

The car ride back to her house was heavy.

"I'd walk you to your door, but maybe you would take offence to that. Would that be too traditional for you? Would it be against your feminist side?" Bradin faintly murmured with clear perturbation, pulling to a stop slightly sharper than he normally would've done.

"Are you always going to snap at me if I don't act just as you'd want me to?" Jessica whipped her neck around to give him a glare.

"Jessica, I truly just wanted you to have a good time. Are you always going to snap at me for guessing incorrectly?" Bradin slumped a bit in the seat and ran one of his hands through his dirty blonde hair.

"Did you really think I'd enjoy something like this?" she asked.

"Well it's not like this was like any other get together at the café, this wasn't supposed to just be something we did when we were just friends." Frustration was ringing in his voice, a strained patience simmering through.

"We _are_ still friends, aren't we?" Jessica demanded.

"You're kidding me, right?" Bradin exclaimed in surprise.

"Of course we're not." Sighed Jessica disdainfully.

"What do you think this is, huh? We aren't two friends getting together for a dinner. We're- God, I don't even know what we are any more. I can't believe you!" Bradin leaned against the steering wheel, no longer looking at her.

"When guys spend that much money and that much effort on a night, it's not so the girl can go home happy, they expect something in return." She stated, getting out of the car.

"Shit, what are you going on about?" Bradin sighed exasperatedly, "How paranoid are you? Is it that wrong that I wanted to make you happy? You realize that not all guys care solely about sleeping with you. The fact that you would even go there just blows my mind; I don't understand you! We can't go on one date without fighting. It's like every two weeks you pick another argument!"

"_I_ pick another argument? A) You didn't even acknowledge my existence in Kansas. B) You used me to make your ex-girlfriend jealous. C) You got drunk and groped me. Yeah, how unreasonable of me to get angry!" Jessica was paused beside his car, her entire face flushing.

"This is how it's going to be, isn't it, every time we have a fight you're gonna bring up everything in the past. You said you forgave that crap, if you meant what you said, then drop it already, let it go! Stop holding that over me." Bradin had gotten out of the car and had joined her at the curb.

Looking away from him, Jessica took a few steps closer to her door. "This is ridiculous." She repeated.

"I know." Bradin sighed. "Jessica, what's wrong? Really, why are you so upset with me?" Jessica didn't reply. "Was it actually because I paid for dinner? Or because I didn't tell you which restaurant we were going to? What?" The silence from Jessica continued. "Fine." Bradin said in cold, tired, frustrated voice. He turned from her and started to walk away.

"Bradin, I'm sorry," Jessica piped up at last, jogging to catch his arm before he opened his car door. "Okay? I know nearly every time we get together I get mad at something and I don't mean to and it isn't you, it's just, I have my own problems and I guess I'm dragging you down with me. That isn't fair, and I realize I was being exceedingly moody today and, it's really just my problem, not yours."

"Honestly, is it that time of-" Bradin nearly blurted.

"Don't finish that sentence if you know what's good for you." Jessica interrupted, putting her hand over his lips. "For future reference, any comments on anything related to PMSing or girl problems or anything like that directly or indirectly, will not help the situation. I've been rambling all night about all this stuff and I'm on a roll so be quiet for a moment, okay? I'm insecure, you were right. I have a feminist side as you've long since witnessed, that's also true. And I can be temperamental, you know this already too. I swear I'll try not to have too many cows at you. And now I'm just talking for the sake of talking because there really isn't a point to this whole rant I'm having and all in all, the conclusion is Jessica is a spaz and I am sorry for attacking you for no reason and I apologize in advance for any future unfounded out bursts and Westerly I care about you and I don't mean to drive you away but I know I'm kind of doing just that and really, there's nothing more I have to say I'm just going to go on-"

Bradin finally interrupted her spiel. He grinned and gave her a very swift kiss. "Shut up or I might have to dismember you." Meeting her eyes, she could see the clouds fading from his eyes, revealing once more the brilliant green glimmer. "And you're not a spaz." He smiled. Jessica smiled back. "You're a saturnine freak with a tendency to bite off the heads of anyone who dares open their mouths. Now come on, there's still two hours to spend, let's go play fooz ball." Jessica laughed, attempting to be indignant, though she thought he had still understated it.

Linking arms with him, the two ditched his car and walked to the arcade.

"Just 'cause we're dating doesn't mean I'll let you win." Bradin told her.

"Uh huh. You're the one who's going to the arcade in a tie. I think I can handle myself, prep." She rolled her eyes playfully.

"I'm punk-" he corrected.

"Oh, wait, yeah, I meant (hack, cough) punk." She grinned.

"Do preps wear spike bracelets I ask you?" Bradin jabbed a finger at his wrist wear.

"The closest you are is prunk. And that's being generous." Smirked Jessica.

"Well, at least I can surf." Bradin said, somewhat defiantly.

"All right, prunk surfer, then." Jess amended. "Farm boy."

"Farm chick." Bradin retorted.

"Eh, I'm a farm chick who happens to like farm boys." She smiled. "You are still a farm boy at heart, aren't you?"

"My insides are covered in over alls." Bradin joked.

She put an arm around his neck as they walked. "I like preppy Bradin."

"And I guess I'm a sucker for snarky farm chicks." He answered.

"I'm not snarky." She said.

"No?" Bradin said.

"Occasionally bitchy, maybe." Jessica shrugged playfully.

"You're never like that." Bradin said seriously, sliding his hand to her waist.

"You know, maybe we should have nicknames-" Jessica started, a glint in her eyes.

"Don't you dare start this up again!" groaned Bradin.

"What was it that I had a few months back? Lemon mushroom?" she thoughtfully commented.

"Cram it, horse." Bradin shook his head.

"Neiiiiiiiiiiigh hamster." laughed Jessica.

"Hamster?" Bradin's voice was incredulous.

"Hamster." she nodded.

Bradin laughed and nudged her. "If you're a horse, I wouldn't be a hamster."

"Size wise, you mean? How's cow for you, then?" she asked innocently.

"Did you just say I was fat?" Bradin guffawed.

"No no, of course not, prunky surfer farm dude, it's all muscle, right? And that is NOT a cue for you to break out into flexing again." Jessica said, holding her hand out in warning.

"I do _not_ do it that often." Thou protesth over much.

"Peacock, that's what you are." grinned Jess.

"Tell me again why we're discussing animals?" Bradin asked, raising his eye brows.

"You brought it up, Bray-Bray." she cheerfully reminded.

"Please don't call me that." Bradin sent her a pleading look.

"See, now isn't this just way more fun than the restaurant could ever be?" she smiled.

"Whatever floats your boat." shrugged Bradin with a light grin.

"You've got to admit it's better now that you don't have to be so sappy one hundred percent of the time." Jessica pointed out.

"You enjoy being made fun of?" Bradin cocked his head.

"We're bantering. Bantering goood." replied Jessica.

"I'd rather not have Rory as a girlfriend." Big mistake.

"Images of Chad Michael Murray in a school uniform!" Jessica exclaimed gleefully.

"Crap, that was a rookie mistake." Bradin winced.

"Would you ever dress up in a private school uniform for me?" Jessica teased, jokingly biting her lip.

"I am in a tie and dress pants, you realize." Bradin smiled, somewhat seductively.

"Have I told you today how much I lurve you? That's a very hot outfit." She commented while giving him another once over.

"Shexy, right?" he struck a pose.

"Agreed. Just for the fact that you're reminding me of CMM, I think I'll have to kiss you."

"Huh. Maybe I'll get a make-out session if I get a hold of one of those uniforms." He was only half kidding.

"Keep talking. Heh, you're better than Chad any day, I must admit."

"I'm honoured, better than Tristan?" Bradin said.

"Oh shut up and take my hand already. We can synergize. Casual, yet romantic, I'm thinking."

"We're going to play fooz ball at the arcade and you call hand holding romantic?"

"If you're lucky I'll hug you at the arcade."

"I think I might have to marry you, Wongers."

Bradin laughed hard at the expression on her face and sprinted away.

"Don't you ever call me that again, Westerly!" Jessica shouted, catching up to him and socking him in the arm.

"It's got a nice ring to it…"

"I'll start calling you cupcake. You want that?"

Bradin snuck in another kiss and his fingers found hers again. "You can call me whatever you want."

Jessica smiled and said a quiet, "Pretty boy frosted flake."

"You are the single weirdest girl I've ever met."

"You're just trying to cover up for the fact that you LOVE that nick!"

"Whatever helps you sleep at night."

Meeting his gaze and joining in his laughter, Jessica cocked her head and thought to herself that perhaps things would work out between them. The weird, slightly cocky, wiseass Bradin had reappeared. She still thought he would make a nice hamster...

* * *

**A/N:** Wow, this is the longest chapter I've ever written for Summerland, lolol, usually my chapters vary from 2-4 pages. Har, weird. I was in a writing mood, so voila! By the way, I didn't mean to have a fight in so early on but it just kind of appeared... I'm going to try hard not to make this too over the top, I have a tendency to do that... If anyone has any ideas, they are welcome! Thanks to _kandykane33, rachel, EAZYADICT, Kendra, Caitlin_, and _soxbabe_! Thank you guys for reviewing! I can't believe you found it so quickly! I'm doing pretty good, thanks Rachel : ) How are you? 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Ha ha I realize a month of summer has passed and it's still taken me forever to update...sorry. Not too much happens here, I just felt like I needed to update this

* * *

Bradin fiddled with a small plush ball he had found when he had cleaned his room a little while ago. It was a few days after the surprising and strange date he had with Jessica and the thought of it still caused him confusion. He would never understand her; that much was certain. Ava had nagged him to clean for nearly two weeks now and seeing as though he was a bit bemused from the odd events, he had finally given in. The ball was one his girlfriend in Kansas had sewn for him in home economics. He in turn had made her a stuffed dog (albeit it looked slightly deformed, Bradin wasn't the best at sewing) and a snoopy intarsia. Her name was Bailey, and the two had been quite serious in the middle part of his high school years. Bailey was star of the girl's basketball team; she had been vehemently against cheerleading, despite the fact that a multitude of people had urged her to be one. Had she wanted it, a spot on junior varsity was pretty much guaranteed. A member of the yearbook, debate club, badminton, lacrosse, and swim team, she was definitely very involved and active. A perfect match for Bradin, one might say. Not to mention the fact that she was not in any way a stereotypical preppy girly-girl air head. That girl had substance and their relationship was strong. It had faded slowly in the middle of eleventh grade… Bradin had grown distant and restless, and he had ultimately ended things.

Another serious girlfriend came in the form of a cheerleading blonde who had been voted homecoming queen. She was, he supposed, the type of girlfriend people had expected him to have. Bradin had found a memento from his ex hidden at the back of his closet. It was a small bronze flag (with the appearance of one from any sporting event, you know the ones, the triangular flags spectators wave?) with the words 'You're #1 in My Heart!' engraved in silver on it. That had been just before Bailey, in the latter few months of freshman year.

And now he was a senior, with yet another new girl. Jessica Wong. She with the quiet, shy nature and a sarcastic loud one at the same time. She who could be the most touching of sweethearts and also a snarky, defensive, emotional confusion. Jessica was artistic and smart, but reserved. She wasn't in any school clubs, nor did she have any interest in any school sport.

_Stop it_, Bradin told himself. _You're analyzing her_. Somehow he didn't think the guys back home would expect Bradin to be with Jessica, of all people. He could almost hear their disbelief. _Shit. That was mean._ Bradin scolded himself for thinking such thoughts and shoved the other lingering thoughts out of his mind. It was true that Bradin hadn't really ever gone out with a younger girl before, and had Bradin himself were to say, Jessica didn't exactly seem like his type, but honestly, none of that mattered, did it?

As he lay there for a few more moments in the quiet house, Bradin began to feel sorry for himself. The house was empty, Johnny and Derek were at Little League practice, Nikki was at the movies with Amber, Jay was at the surf shop (or a date, whatever), and Susannah and Ava were at a meeting. His younger siblings and his thirty-some caregivers had more of a social life than he did. There he was, seventeen years old, with nothing to do but go through his old stuff from Kansas. That was it; he wasn't going to be so pathetic anymore.

Jumping up, Bradin grabbed his surfboard and decided to go for a swim. As he absentmindedly reached the beach, he vaguely registered that there were boards and banners set up around the sand but ignored them. It wasn't rare for competitions and shows to be held up here so he paid them no mind. Bradin grinned as he hit the waves and let all thought float away from his mind, the sheer exhilaration of the sport over shadowing all else.

Time passed, and Bradin deftly tore himself away from the seduction of the ocean as he began to get a bit tired. Straightening up from his graceful landing into the water, he prepared to head back to the beach for a break. As he was about to turn around, a thundering of applause and cheers shocked Bradin. His senses working again once the concentration of surfing passed, Bradin turned around in confusion. A crowd was gathered on nearby bleachers, whooping. And they were all facing _him_.

He managed a smile as he strode out of the water self-consciously, awkwardly realizing that they had been watching him.

A man walked over to Bradin and grinned. "You chose an extremely lucky time to go surfing. What's your name?"

"Bradin Westerly." Bradin answered, biting his lip and uncomfortably waving towards the broadly grinning audience.

"Well, Mr. Westerly, today just happens to be the day where Playa Linda's surfers under twenty five gathered around to show their skill and talent. You see those bleachers over there? There happens to be a few scouts in there, ready to spot the finest of this city. I'm one of them. The purpose of my being here is to find the ones in here with true, raw, talent and with an obvious appreciation of the sport- I'm here to whittle down this crowd of a fair hundred amateurs to a smaller elite group. Then, after picking those that make the cut, they come back tomorrow, in which case those bleachers will be filled completely with scouts. And I'd really love it if you would come back tomorrow." The man grinned.

"…What?" Bradin blinked.

"Yeah, you dove into the water fifteen minutes before we were about to start this thing. Great timing. Anyways, my name is Eric Dexler. Here's my card in case you want to contact me. The scouting tomorrow is from one to around four." The man rambled on.

"Thanks… I'll be there." He gazed at the little card in awe.

"That's wonderful! See you then, all right?" Dexler clapped him on the back and turned back to the waves.

Bradin strode to the nearby community pool and sat down by the ledge. It was almost completely deserted; after all, the beach was literally minutes away. Bradin continued staring at the card he had been given. Everything was so surreal…

Laying down his board, and the card carefully on top of it, Bradin dove into the warm pool. He wasn't ready to return home and he couldn't go back to the beach, so what the hell. After swimming a few dozen laps around the pool, Bradin's shock had worn off. He told himself not to make a big deal out of all this. After all, out of all those people at the beach today, at least half of them had to be shoddy beginners (not that Bradin wasn't a beginner…), it wasn't a huge thing that he was asked to come back. Still, he'd be given the chance to perform in front of a horde of scouts. A great opportunity, that was for sure.

Bradin didn't tell any one about what happened, partly because he didn't want to jinx it, partly because this way they wouldn't even know anything about this if he lost, and partly so if he won it would be a major surprise.

Bradin returned the next day and was actually crowned one of Playa Linda's best surfers, and the best new surfer in the circuit. He walked through it all in a haze, shaking hands with people, staring at a rather nice medal, and feeling more and more as if the whole thing was a dream.

"Why didn't you tell me you were asked to go down there!" Jay's distinct voice broke through indignantly as Bradin walked by the surf shop a half hour later. "I _live_ with you and yet I have to find out that you made the Top five in Playa Linda through the bloody people buying boards at the shop?"

"Heh. I was going to tell you…" Bradin shrugged sheepishly.

"Come here, you boy wonder!" Jay laughed, embracing his protégé. "I guess all those surfing lessons with Erika and me really paid off. You have told your surf instructor, haven't you?"

"I haven't told any one yet- it's not that big of a deal," Bradin replied.

"Sure it isn't, your only the only surfer under twenty-one to be put on that bloody list in three years! What are you holding?" Jay cocked his head, looking at a piece of paper Bradin had been half concealing behind his back.

"Nothing… just some people said something about sponsorships…" Bradin was getting more and more flustered by all this attention.

"Holy…! Bradin, this is a huge deal!" Jay whooped, staring in amazement at the various cards Bradin now held. Flipping though the papers, Jay' jaw dropped. "It says that the top five get a trip to Florida to compete with all the other Top Fives in California!"

"Oh, right, that." Bradin scratched his head. "They don't tell us the dates of that until later on…"

"This calls for a victory dinner of some sort…" Jay exclaimed.

"Oh no you don't, can we just keep this on the down low for now?" Bradin pleaded.

"What are you talking about, I'd have thought you'd be boasting about this, not keeping quiet!" Jay frowned.

"No, I know, but, uh, well I don't want the whole family on me about this. I'll tell them when I get more info about the whole Florida thing." Bradin muttered, "Besides, Nikki just got voted Student Body president in her grade and she's going to totally think I stole her thunder."

"If you insist, bro," Jay shrugged. "But this is fantastic, I'm really proud of you. If you don't tell your Aunt, you've still got to tell Erika. She taught you this and has a right to find out from you, not from other surfers."

"Yeah, yeah." Bradin smiled.

Erika's reaction completely boosted Bradin's ego. A shriek, a hug, and a chorus of 'I'm so proud of yous!' resounded, effectively causing Bradin to start seeing that this whole thing was a big deal. Of course, now that the two of them knew, Erika and Jay redoubled their efforts at training. Since Bradin didn't want anyone else to know, his absence was noticed and questioned, but as long as his grades strayed no lower than the B's, Ava didn't mind.

The process of keeping the surfing competition secret and having to train three times harder forced Bradin to stay a bit later at school everyday in a mad attempt to finish his homework before getting home. Immediately after getting his homework done, he went straight to the beach where Erika or Jay, or sometimes both, were waiting to give him a two-hour training session. He was then allotted thirty minutes for dinner with the family, and then he worked for an hour or two at the surf shop on three days of the week, on the remainder of the time he seized the opportunity to cram for tests, work on projects, or spend time with Nikki and Derek who were getting disgruntled. After that, he had another half hour surfing time and then twenty minutes of catching up on schoolwork, and or studying. His schedule was so tight that he hardly had time to shower, much less have very much down time at all to R n R. His days of channel surfing were temporarily over, along with the days of lounging at the Tiki Squeeze, and hanging with his friends.

The chaotic circus his life has become had forced Bradin to more or less cut out the moments with his friends, including Jessica. Bradin was too busy to really notice this fact, his attention being spread far too thinly; he didn't even grasp this absence very firmly. He realized he was neglecting his relationships and missed the people he used to spend every waking hour with but he was pretty happy with the way he spent his time, his life was going well and he was excelling academically and in his sports, he couldn't complain. This new schedule of his had only been in effect for a few days so far but Bradin already believed that it was a great and efficient system, he got nine hours of sleep every night and got to work out every part of him, his days were more balanced than they had ever been.

"Hey," Jessica smiled as she walked up to Bradin's locker after school.

"Hey, sorry but I have to run." He answered distractedly.

"Okay, is it just me or are you avoiding me?" she asked, standing in his way.

"It's just you." He said drolly. "I've just been really busy. I'll talk to you later, I have to meet Erika for surf lessons in twenty minutes and I've got a massive English project to work on. Bye, all right?" Bradin gave her a two second peck on the cheek before racing off to the library. All right, so he felt a little bit bad about blowing her off but there were simply more important things to worry about. She'd understand later, anyways.

Zipping up his binders and stuffing his pens back in his back pack fifteen minutes later, Bradin jogged out of the school to the beach and gave Erika a one armed hug.

"You're looking flustered, Kansas, are you sure you can handle these hectic training sessions?" Erika frowned in concern. "We can lay off for a while if you want, you're already really good."

"I don't want to be really good," Bradin managed between heavy breaths. "I have to be the best. Besides, I'm fine." He flashed the girl a reassuring smile and nodded at the waves. "Besides, it's not like this is work. I'm doing what I love with a hot chick like you, what's there to complain about?"

Erika laughed and the two dove into the water, flexing their skill.


	4. Chapter 4

Bradin's training paid off. As the statewide competition neared, his performance had never been better. He was at the top of his form and incredibly pleased about it. When the letter came in the mail telling him that he'd be competing in no longer than two weeks, he was ready. The time had been reached where he'd have to tell his family of the competition, after all, Ava would need a reason for his leaving school for three weeks. She was thrilled, though not especially happy that he had been hiding the information from her for nearly a month.

In a fortnight, he'd be flying to Orlando, Florida and he'd be running against the other finalists in California, something like twenty surfers as the competitions had only been held in select cities. The top five of the whole state would then go against the finalists from around the country, a group of the utmost elite eventually emerging.

Bradin would be competing in the under twenty five section and would have to be competing nearly everyday in the three weeks in Florida, though the letter said that the competitions would only take three hours each day he'd have to compete, at the most. This meant he would have a great chunk of time to look around Orlando, a lot of time off school, and enough time to perfect his skill before each new day of competing.

The finer details of the letter also told him that he'd be allowed to bring one guest of his choosing, along with his trainer or guardian, whichever he'd prefer. All three of them would be flying and staying in a three star hotel free of charge. The only thing they'd have to pay for would be food and any other activities unrelated to surfing they would be up taking in Florida. Aunt Ava couldn't very well argue with that. Especially since she spoke to his teachers, who had for the most part agreed that he had been doing quite well and would probably have no trouble catching up- if he agreed to shoulder some work while away, which Bradin was happy to do.

With Ava's blessing to go, the only thing left to do was pick his companions.

* * *

"I know I've been really busy lately and I haven't been good company, if I was even any company at all, and I can explain. Right now, I can explain everything and I swear it's a good reason-" Bradin exclaimed to Jessica as he ran in front of her on her walk to school that day, the day after he found out he'd be going to Florida. He was giddy with excitement and happiness and his voice and face showed it. With a huge grin on his face he leaned in and pulled her face closer to him and gave her an ecstatic kiss. 

"Who are you, again?" Jessica blinked, "Oh, Bradin Westerly, is that you? Wow, I haven't seen you in a long time."

"…And you're mad. Are you mad? Don't be mad." Bradin was rambling but he was too breathless and dizzy from the news of all that had happened to care too much. "You didn't wait for me to walk you to school today, why?"

"Because I waited everyday for a week until I finally figured out that you weren't coming anymore. You haven't even so much as called me. And when I asked what was going on, you wouldn't tell me." She sighed.

"So you're pissed, then?" Bradin sheepishly said.

"No. I've just missed you. So tell me, what's got you bouncing off the walls?" Jessica crossed her arms.

"Do you wanna go to Florida with me?" Bradin blurted. "I won this local surfing competition a while ago and I've been training for the finals ever since and I got the letter yesterday telling me I'll be going to Florida to compete with the best surfers under twenty five around the entire country and it's for three weeks and it'll be completely free for you and I was allowed to bring a guest, and a guardian or my trainer, and please come?"

"Okay, breathe first," she told him, "You, you won a surfing contest? What kind of surfing contest?"

"They said I was in the top five in Playa Linda and best new surfer. And I realize it was dumb not to just tell you in the first place but I didn't want people talking about it... and-" Bradin clarified.

The girl interrupted him with a massive bear hug and exclaimed, "That's amazing! I can't believe this, no that's not true, I've seen you surf and you were always a natural but oh my god this is huge!"

"That's what I've been doing lately, I just wanted to train harder so I'd be prepared for the big thing. I wasn't blowing you off." He said.

"You are such an idiot, why didn't you just tell me? You should've just told me." She shook her head, laughing.

"I know, but I didn't want to tell anyone, I didn't want people talking about it." He shrugged. "It wasn't like I didn't trust you not to spread the word, I just needed time to adjust to the news myself before I could even begin to tell others. I mean, I needed three weeks just to get over Erika's reaction."

"You told Erika?"

"Yeah, right after I found out." Bradin did not like the expression forming on Jessica's face. "Look. I had to tell her."

"You told her before telling me?"

"Are you seriously going to get mad and jealous over that? She's my instructor. I couldn't not tell her. I wasn't even going to tell Jay, but he found out and pushed me into telling Erika. Without the two of them I would never have been prepared enough for this thing." Bradin explained in exasperation. "You're still getting mad, aren't you?"

"I would have been a lot less upset if you would've just told me about all this in the first place. I would've understood that you had to train. Instead, you just ignored me without giving an explanation. If you could tell Erika-" Jessica muttered.

"I didn't mean to ignore you. And I'm sorry that that hurt you. But if you're actually going to get pissed about my telling Erika first, I have nothing else I can tell you, she was the one who taught me how to surf and who psyched me up for the Florida competition. I don't think I did anything wrong in telling Erika first, as she is my instructor, and I wanted to share this with you now. So what do you have to say?" Bradin questioned.

"That I've had enough arguments and fights with you to last two lifetimes and I'm tired of being mad… and that I'm really proud of you. And picking a fight over something as ridiculous as who you told the news to first is plain stupid." She grinned. "You deserve this." Jessica gave Bradin another warm hug, much to his relief.

"We have really gone through a lot of drama, haven't we?" Bradin chuckled.

"Sap and teenage angst, don't you love it?" smiled Jessica, "So when do you leave? How long are you gone fore? How much more do you have to prepare? Will there be a lot of people? When did you win this?"

Bradin laughed. "Yeah I guess we've got some catching up to do. Listen, do you already have plans for lunch?"

"Not really," she answered.

"Great. Do you want to meet me for lunch? It feels like I haven't seen you in a month." He smiled, taking her hand.

"Do I want to meet you for lunch? Has it been that long, or have you forgotten that we used to have lunch together every day until your until recently unexplained disappearance? Don't be so formal, Westerly. I'll see you at noon." Playful smile on her face, Jessica gave him a quick kiss before pulling away. Before she could fully turn around and walk away, Bradin had looped his arm around her waist and pulled her back, crushing his lips against hers in a long kiss that would keep a smile on both their faces for the rest of the day.

"It's been way too long since we've done that." The blonde smirked, "And you're not getting off that easily." He bent forward again, and gave her a light, sweet kiss.

She grinned. "Bye."

As she turned around to walk to her locker, Bradin said, "See you in a few hours, sexy."

She stopped walking and turned around. "…What?"

"Heh. Just wanted to make sure you were paying attention," Bradin laughed, a look of sheer amusement covering his face.

"Right…" Jessica shook her head. "See you later, freak."

* * *

"Tacos?" Bradin suggested, nestling his chin on Jessica's shoulder as he came up behind her when the lunch bell rang. "Or sandwiches? Which, honestly, are boring and completely not lunch date material." 

"Tacos are great," Jessica laughed.

"You know, I've missed this." He told her as he slung his arm around her shoulder as the two strode out of the school.

"Me too." She replied. "I haven't been able to have a proper conversation with you in weeks."

"And Jason noticed, I'm sure." Bradin rolled his eyes.

"You know I barely talk to him any more. And he completely avoids all mention of you now. Its kind of funny." She smirked.

"It's nice to see him squirm a bit now and then." Bradin grinned. "But hey, if it weren't for his cave man antics maybe we'd still be teetering on non-friend dom. Now come on, let me buy you some curly fries before you launch into some feminist rant."

"Ha ha. But I'd rather not." She shook her head.

"It's three bucks." He said pointedly.

"Hey, I just feel like a quesidilla, all right my stalwart knight?" she laughed. "You are so funny."

"Chicken or beef?" he sheepishly said.

"Chicken's good." Giving his shoulder a squeeze, she smiled, "It's cute how traditional you are. Annoying at times, but cute."

"I'm not traditional." Bradin told her, as he pulled out a chair and helped her sit down.

"No, you're just a gentleman." She smiled. He could see the look of adoration in her eyes, even if she didn't realize she was doing it.

"Promise me something?" Bradin said, holding her hands from across the table. "Never stop looking at me like that."

"Like what?" Jessica questioned, a look of confusion flitting through her face.

"Like there's nothing wrong in this world, like being in Taco Bell is a fine date, like the way I want and need you to look at me." Bradin said lowly.

"You know we could be in Paris for all that matters to me. I don't care about that shit, I'm just scared you'll leave again." She shrugged. "For a moment there I thought you had lost interest… What with you and Erika-"

"We are, were, and always will be just friends, the only thing I had for her was an immature crush. I knew I shouldn't have butted you out for so long, but there's nothing going on with us."

"Oh crap, we've got to get back." Jessica groaned, looking at her watch. The two rushed back to the school, screeching to her locker.

"Some catching up that was, huh?" she smiled. "I'll catch you later."

"Wait up after school, I'll walk you home." Bradin offered, leaning against her locker.

"Aren't you busy with your half a dozen extra curricular activities? I understand, now, I do. It's fine." She shook her head.

"No, it's not fine. I can take twenty minutes out of my hectic life for my girl. Nothing is that important that I can't make time for you. So wait up, okay?" he smiled. The bell rang at that moment so Bradin leaned in and gave her a hasty kiss before squirming through the hallway of people to his own locker.

"His girl…" Jessica smiled under her breath, the words filling her with a warm glow.

* * *

It was six in the evening when Jessica opened her door to find Bradin perched on her doorstep. 

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"We never did have a second date, did we?" Bradin countered. "Do you want to go out with me?"

"Right now?" exclaimed Jessica.

"Sure. I wanted to surprise you. I told Erika and Jay that I wanted the night off, and I didn't have any homework. You're not busy, are you?" he shifted his feet a bit on the doorstep.

"Uh, no, I'll just ask my parents if I can go." She smiled, still a bit bewildered.

"Are they still iffy about me?" Bradin asked, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"Luckily for you I kept all of your exploits to myself." Jessica smirked. "Or they'd probably ban me from dating you."

"Aw. Am I that bad?" Bradin chuckled.

"A misguided youth, as my father put it. Ha ha, just kidding, they know you've made some bad choices but your charm has made them believe that you're generally a good guy. Though if they ever catch you or me with weed or beer you'll be completely out of their limited amount of understanding." She shrugged cheerfully.

"If you do anything bad, they're going to blame it on my bad influence, aren't they?" he said suspiciously.

"Oh yeah, evil Bradin made me do it. They're not that dense. You've won brownie points for meeting them before we started dating. Now hold on a second, I should be allowed to go no problem." She waved off his comment and darted back in her house.

A moment later Jessica's father had appeared in the doorway. Bradin hoped he always had a chronic frown on his face and it wasn't just him. The man was a good two inches shorter than Bradin, but still managed to look imposing all the same.

"Short notice like that isn't a good idea. We might have been out, or having a function. You should call before showing up on our doorstep." He reprimanded.

"Sorry sir." Bradin answered. "But I haven't really been around Jessica for a month and I wanted to make it up to her."

"Bring her back no later than ten. And remember, this town isn't that big, if something happens I will find out." He crossed his arms.

"Sir, nothing will happen." He smiled. "Come on, Mr Wong, we've met before and you said I was a nice kid."

"Yes. You should come over for dinner sometime soon. So we can catch up. Remember, ten o'clock. Have fun. But not too much fun." Said he, a slight smile creeping up.

"Not a problem." Bradin grinned.

"Bye, dad." Jessica rolled her eyes and took Bradin's arm, leading him away from the door. "He can be a bit of a tight wad."

"It's kind of cute, the way he's acting it's as if I'm the first guy you've ever gone out with." Bradin chuckled.

"Don't laugh or freak," the girl swallowed, nervously rubbing her arm, "But you are the first guy I've ever been serious with."

"Really?" Bradin said, taken aback. "Wait, are we serious?"

"Aren't we?" Jessica cocked her head.

"This is only our second date." Bradin pointed out.

"I shouldn't have said that, forget it. Fine, you're the first guy I've felt seriously about, is that better?" she crossed her arms.

"How serious are we talking?" Bradin asked, a crease deepening on his forehead.

"I wouldn't want to inflate your ego." Jessica laughed. "Now where are we off to?"

"Wherever you want to go." Bradin shrugged.

"Can we just walk and talk?" she questioned.

"Sure." He nodded. "Look, I don't want you to think I was freaking out about things when you mentioned that thing about being serious."

"Can we talk about something else?" Jessica muttered. "I know we've only gone on one date before this, okay? But we've been hanging out for months and I don't care if that wasn't official to you and if that doesn't count in your mind as dates but the thing you've got to remember is that I've had feelings for you since Kansas. And if I go on much more you're going to panic, because I realize we've barely started dating and we're already having a relationship talk."

"You're confusing, has anyone ever told you that?" Bradin hung his head.

"Actually, yes." She smirked. "Look, let's not worry about any of that right now, okay? We're dating. Can we agree on that?"

"Sure." Bradin said. "I think we should just leave all the technical stuff for later. Let's have a good time, and leave it at that."

"Okay." Jessica half shrugged. "You know, out of curiosity, how many girls have you gone out with? Not one night stands, or casuals, but really actually gone out with?"

"I've had about three really serious girlfriends, and probably something like ten who lasted for two dozen dates or more." Bradin answered, digging through his memory.

Jessica silently groaned. She must have seemed like such a loser. "Quite the heartbreaker."

"Hey, I've been dumped a few times." Bradin held up his hands.

"How long was your longest relationship?" Jessica asked.

"Can we stop with the grilling?" he uncomfortably answered.

"That short, huh?" she raised her eyebrows.

"A year a half. Nineteen months to be exact." Bradin retorted.

"Wow. Didn't think you could be tied down for so long." She joked.

"Have a little faith," he shook his head.

"So why'd you break up?" Jessica said, turning to face him fully.

"Why are we talking about my ex girlfriends on our date?" Bradin looked at the sky and laughed.

"Just curious about what I'm up against. Aw come on, this'll give me some insight into who you are. Whether that's for better or worse is your problem." She answered.

"We just drifted apart, it wasn't anything specific. It was a mutual decision, and we had both been so busy with everything that we just stopped caring about each other anymore. We didn't want to make the effort, to make time in our lives for each other. And I was younger and immature then, I wasn't ready for a serious relationship." Bradin replied.

He knew he was slightly lying but he knew the truth wouldn't go over well. The truth was he was bored of being chained, and it wasn't mutual. His girlfriend at the time had actually said she still loved him. And then there was the little fact that the hot new transfer student had been flirting with him for a month. Not that he flirted back, he would never cheat. The point was Jessica would have a cow if she found out.

"Now come on, this topic is going to fry me alive. If you insist on talking about relationships, let's talk about yours." Bradin grinned.

The two had reached the beach by this time and so they both sat down. Jessica stared up at the quickly setting sun, trying to stall.

"This is embarrassing." She murmured.

"Like mine weren't. I won't judge, come on. Well, unless your stories have anything to do with leather and chains-" Bradin snorted.

Jessica smiled secretly and doggedly said. "You laugh now."

"What's that supposed to mean?" he perked up, his interest tweaked.

"Oh shut up, you are such a guy." She laughed.

"Okay, so what about your past? Am I seriously your first?" he raised his eyebrows.

"You know how shy I used to be… there were a few dates but I was a sad child and you could say my crush on you kind of wiped out the chance anyone else ever had." She said.

"Did you really like me that much?" Bradin snorted.

"Hey. I wasn't even allowed to date until my fifteenth, which was only in June. So shut up, it's not like I'm that pathetic. And then in June, we moved here and I didn't even know anyone before you came up to me so really, what chance did I have of having a serious boyfriend?" Jessica said defensively.

"You weren't allowed to date until you turned fifteen?" Bradin's voice was incredulous.

"You've seen how conservative my parents can be," she said. "If they had it their way I would be with a nice Chinese church boy and arranged marriages would still be happening. Imagine their amazement that I chose to go out with a blonde surfer."

"That makes me sound like such a cookie cutter jock Californian." He crinkled his nose.

"Fine, then, a blonde surfer who has a weird affection for comics and super heroes." Jessica rolled her eyes.

"It's called graphic novels." Bradin stuck up his chin. "And I only like a few. And I'm not nerdy."

"It's endearing. Especially how you feel the need to hide that fact, I mean most of the people in the school have no idea their residing King is a major Green Lantern fan." Jessica reached over and ruffled his blonde hair.

"I don't hide it, the topic just doesn't come up that often." He protested.

"You care about your cool guy image, admit it." Jessica stated. "Giving into peer pressure, the horror!"

"Oh be quiet and watch the sun set." Bradin rolled his eyes, chuckling as he placed his hand firmly over her mouth and pulled her so she was leaning on his shoulder. As a moment passed, he let his hand slide from her mouth to her own hand and smiled again as the girl shifted so that she was lying on his lap.

"Maybe one day we'll be normal, and have a date that's not dysfunctional," she smiled.

"And a conversation that doesn't involve you insulting me." Bradin added teasingly.

"It's called teasing, and it's good to keep you on your toes." Jessica said. "Besides, I wouldn't cross the line. Or at least you'd shut me up if I ever did. You know how much I like you, I've got to bring up some of your faults."

"And I like it that way. If we ever ventured into a typical relationship, things wouldn't be this much fun, or interesting. Besides, typical relationships and normal people tend to break up and good things tend to end. And stupid things happen. Being slightly off balanced will save us from that." He said, cupping his hand around the smooth sand surrounding them and peering at Jessica's face.

"We can hope." She said softly.

"Don't be such a pessimist." Bradin said, edge of his mouth twitching.

"Like you said, we should call it as we go. Leave the technical stuff out." Murmured Jessica.

"Maybe. But I wasn't saying we should see where the waves take us, because I have every intention of staying with you for as long as you want me. After all the hell you put me through before agreeing to date me, I'm not letting you go." Bradin told her.

"Don't make promises you can't keep and don't say words you don't mean, all right? I don't mean just now, I mean always." Jessica said, staring up into his green eyes as dusk enveloped them.

"I won't. Now, I realize that you never answered me. Do you want to come with me to Florida?" Bradin asked.

"I don't know." She said.

"You don't know? It's free, it's Florida, and you get to miss school, what else is there?" Bradin frowned.

"You get two guests, right? Who's your guardian?" Jessica asked.

"Jay. I talked it over with him and he's fine with leaving the shop for a little while. Colby, Johnny, and Nikki all are gung ho about watching it for him." Bradin answered.

"Jay? And you want to take me? What about Erika, then? She's trained you and helped you, I'd have thought you would have wanted to bring her instead." Jessica pointed out.

"Erika's been a great help, but I'd rather spend three weeks with you, plus I have Jay who's both guardian and trainer, I'd rather not have two trainers hounding at me. And then there's the fact that you would never trust me to spend three weeks with Erika in another state." Bradin smirked.

"I'd trust you! But are you sure, I mean I don't want you to snub Erika." She told him.

"Come with me." Bradin firmly said. "I could use your support, and your snarks to keep me grounded."

"I don't think I can miss school. And my parents would never agree to that, three weeks with you with only Jay as supervision?" she muttered.

"I can talk to them. My aunt and Jay can talk to them. That's not really an issue. And with your grades you're already ahead, you wouldn't even have to catch up so you can't use that as an excuse either. The thing is, do you want to go?" he sounded just a little wounded. "Don't you want to come with me?"

"Don't give me those eyes!" she looked away. "Of course I'd want to see you surf and to spend time with you but…"

"What?" Bradin leaned over her, hurt and anger etched across his face.

"I'll think about it." She said.

"What is there to think about?" Bradin demanded.

"Don't get upset, Bradin!" frowned Jessica.

"Whatever. I've got to go." He sighed, getting up and causing her head to hit the ground.

"But it's only eight-" Jessica protested. He was already up and walking away.

"That's just great." She sighed, hitting the sand in frustration.

* * *

A few minutes passed when she heard his voice again. "I said I'd take you out on a date and I keep my word. I'm sorry if I hurt your head when I stood up." She looked up and saw that Bradin was standing a few inches away. He crouched down and rubbed his face. "I've just been a little worn out sometimes and maybe my temper's a bit shorter than it was." 

"Bradin, I didn't mean to hurt you, three weeks is just a long time." She sighed.

"Yeah, I know." He removed his hands from his pockets and put out his hand for her to take. "Come on, I'll walk you to the café."

She smiled and took his hand. He dusted off the sand on her clothes and tightened his hold on her hand.

"Let's just not fight. I'm sick of it." Bradin said.

"That wasn't really a fight." She couldn't help but say.

"Yeah, but every time something good happens something's got to screw that up and I'm tired of it. It's not worth the anger." Bradin exhaled.

"Kiss and make up to the almost-fight?" she suggested with a grin.

"The only useful thing that comes from fighting." Bradin nodded. "Come here." The streetlights glinted off his rings as his free hand cupped her face and his lips met hers. "You're gorgeous, you know that?"

"Less flattering, more contact." She kissed his nose and enveloped him in a hug. "I've seriously missed you."

"Come on, let's go get some lattes." Bradin smiled, kissing the side of her head.

* * *

A/N: God forbid I actually updated! I know it's been another month. I'm sorry! But this is an extra long chapter that's long enough to befour of my normal chapters. Should I have divided it up or is this okay? Hope it's not too bad. R n R, if you will : P 


	5. Chapter 5

It turned out that the competition was pushed a few weeks back; the letter had held a typo. They wouldn't be leaving for another month. During that time, Bradin still spent an hour or two every day practicing surfing, and an hour on schoolwork, but he was pushing by to make at least a little time for Jessica. If nothing else, he walked her to school, saw her at lunch, and talked to her on the phone or instant messaged her. He also was able to fit in two or three dates a week with her, which wasn't bad considering he had previously cut off all contact. Three weeks of this pattern passed by, and miraculously the two managed to stay on good terms with each other for the whole time span.

Bradin was still trying to wheedle Jessica into going with him; he was completely baffled as to why she wouldn't want to go with him. He had asked her regularly, and now he was getting more persistent considering he was leaving in a week.

"You're saying that you're not sure. Does that mean you're not sure if you can come, or if you're not sure you want to?" he finally asked point blank.

"Both." She answered truthfully.

"As if you wouldn't want to go to Florida. Is there something wrong with going with me?" he crossed his arms. "Just tell me. I've got to leave really soon. Just be honest with me, won't you?"

"We'll be in separate rooms, right?" she questioned, finally addressing the problem that was bothering her.

"You're joking, right?" amusement coloured his voice as the light finally lit in his head. "Is that what you've been thinking about?"

"Shut up…" she was obviously embarrassed, her cheeks beet red, she wouldn't meet his eyes.

"You've been with me how long? You really think I'd try anything?" he laughed. "I'll be a perfect gentleman, even if they do make us share a room. You're hilarious, you know that? As if I'd try anything if you weren't ready."

"I had to ask," she half shrugged.

"Is that the only issue?" Bradin asked.

"Well, are you really sure you wouldn't rather have someone else with you? Erika? Your aunt? Your family? Your surfing friends?" Jessica listed.

"I asked you, didn't I?" Bradin looked at her pointedly. "Look, if there's nothing else, we should probably work on getting your parent's permission."

"It's really not going to go over well, Bradin." She sighed.

"Okay. If they say yes, will you come?" Bradin questioned.

"They're not going to say yes." She countered.

"I love the how optimistic you are." He rolled his eyes. "If they say yes, will you want to come?"

"Yeah, yeah. I just don't want to get my hopes up." She squirmed out of his grasp and stared out at the not-so-distant ocean.

"Get your hopes up, because you're coming." He grinned. "Now that you've finally said yes. Not very enthusiastic, but-"

"I want to spend more time with you, I've just got a tendency to look for the catch, the pessimistic opinion. I'm sorry. I do want to go with you. Cheer you on," she smiled.

"Well stop looking at the doughnut hole," he told her. "We're going to make this happen."

"So, do you always surf in your wet suit, or am I ever going to get an opportunity to see you shirtless?" Jessica playfully asked.

"You could've just asked." Bradin responded flirtously. He laughed, "Nah, the water can be fricken freezing, I don't go in without the full wet suit."

"So you must be completely pale under your t-shirt then." She stated.

"I tan in the nude." Bradin smirked.

"Images…" Jessica stuck out her tongue. Putting on a cheesy Austin Powers accent she added, "Oh, you make me horny baby!"

Bradin laughed and gave her a playful kiss. "So you're totally going to clap for me in Florida?"

"I'll scream and clap and hold out signs." She guffawed.

"In a cheerleading outfit?" he pleaded.

"You wish, you man whore," Jessica snorted.

"Wishing and dreaming," Bradin said wistfully. "Ah, well we'd better talk to your parents soon."

"I'll bring it up tonight, plant the ideas in their heads, then maybe two or so days before we've got to go your aunt can give them a talk about how responsible you are and everything." She said thoughtfully. "So when we do get them to say yes, they don't have time to back out."

"I can talk to them too," he offered.

"I'm not sure that'd be a good idea. It's best if they think we're pretty much just friends, and if they aren't reminded of how good looking you are, and how reckless." She shook her head.

"I'm not reckless," Bradin protested.

"Of course not, sweetie, I just don't want them to think that. Just leave it up to your aunt. I'm not sure a visit from resident heartbreaker Jay would do much to change my parent's mind either, so maybe both of you better just let your aunt put in really good words in for you and hope for the best." Advised the girl.

"Hey, parents love me." Bradin said. "And I'll convince them to let you go, if I have to make them dinner."

"That's sweet." She smiled. "Will your aunt mind doing this for us?"

"Nah, she's got a little time off right now, and she's already agreed to talk it over with your parents." Bradin shook his head.

"That's great." Jessica swallowed. "Please don't be too mad if I can't come."

"Look. You're going to be with me. I've basically ignored you for a month, I've got to make it up to you somehow." Bradin stated.

"Is that what this is about?" she questioned incredulously. "Don't just choose me to go just because you feel guilty, Westerly! This is a huge thing and I want you to go with someone you truly want there."

"You take things so badly." He commented, jokingly nudging her. "That's not what I meant and you know that."

"I won't mind if you decide to take Erika with you, if I can't go." Jessica told him. "If that was something that would stop you from inviting her, it's fine. I wouldn't be mad."

"You're going to be able to come." Bradin flatly answered. "Talk to your parents tonight. I've got to hit the waves right now, but I'll see you at seven, right?"

"Yeah, sure," Jessica nodded. "Have fun."

"See ya, babe." He grinned, kissing her before jogging off.

-

"Hi, may I speak to Bradin please?" a rather distracted voice asked into the phone a few minutes before seven.

"Wow, you're formal! No wonder my aunt loves you so much," Bradin laughed into the phone. "You'd think you'd know my voice by now, Jess."

"Sorry."

The dispirited and altogether unfocused way she sounded prodded Bradin to ask, "Are you okay?"

"Um, yeah. I, uh, listen Bradin I'm really sorry but I can't go." Jessica said, her voice sounding muffled.

"Do you mean tonight, or to Florida?" Bradin frowned.

"Both." It came out as a bit of a squeak.

"What do you mean? My aunt hasn't even spoken to your parents yet." Bradin protested.

"I'm sorry." She repeated.

"No, don't be sorry, my aunt can talk to them, it'll be fine-" he said.

"Bradin. They don't want to hear about it. They don't want to listen to your aunt, they don't want to listen to me, it's done. And I think it's best if you don't call me that much anymore, okay?" her voice sounded so small. "I'm sorry I gave you such short notice today. I'll see you at school."

"What's going on?" Bradin asked in confusion.

"Never mind." She breathed. "And, maybe it's best if we just meet at school from now on."

"What happened when you talked to your parents?" he demanded.

"I have to go." Muttered Jessica. "Find someone else to go with you."

"Jess-" Bradin exclaimed in frustration. "It's like you don't even care! You're not even trying to fight this!"

"I'm sorry, okay? I'm sorry," she half shouted. Her voice sounded like it was clouded by emotion. "I have to go." She whispered.

"Talk to me," Bradin desperately pleaded.

She swallowed. "I'm going to have to let you go."

"But-' but the phone clicked before he could finish. Giving the sleek black phone a rather bewildered look, he called her back.

"I can't talk," she hastily said into the phone before Bradin could even say hello. "Please don't call me again." Click.

The next day, Bradin was waiting for her at her locker. "Mind telling me what the hell happened last night?"

"Bradin." Jessica said his name with equal parts exasperation, sadness, and pleading.

"What." He crossed his arms. "You're going to have to explain why you so abruptly hung up on me. I thought you wanted to go?"

"You want an explanation? I asked. I explained. I persuaded. And my parents now think that we moved way too quickly and we've gotten far too serious for their liking if we both wanted to go away for three weeks together."

"We can work around that." He defiantly lifted his chin up and grasped both her shoulder blades so that she couldn't move.

"Bradin, they're really upset." She said.

"So?" he exclaimed.

"So?" Jessica incredulously repeated.

"What's the issue here, they think we're moving too fast, we show them otherwise." Bradin simply replied.

"It's not that simple." She tried to reason with him.

"Give me one good reason why it's not that simple," he stuck out his jaw.

"You-"

"Seriously, what problem could they possibly have that could stop a full grown teenager from going on a free trip to California with her boyfriend?" Bradin demanded.

"I thought we weren't using labels?" she feebly said.

"Oh please, Jess, do we have to go around in these circles forever? We've gone past all reasonable doubt now, of course you're my girlfriend." He impatiently stated. "…At least that was my impression. I can't believe you're giving up so easily. I'll talk to your parents."

"Bradin, for Christ's sake!" she blew up. "That would go fricken well, do you want to know what they would say? Stay the hell away from my daughter, that's what they'd say. Because they won't believe me when I say we haven't slept together, and they think you turned me into some kind of slut and they said I wasn't allowed to see you anymore."

"They think what?" Bradin took a step back.

"It doesn't look good, wanting to go away to a new state with a guy for three weeks. They never trusted you and their trust in me obviously couldn't have been that strong, either. They want us to break up." She said dully.

"And that's it, isn't it?" Bradin gave her a deeply pissed glare. "That's it. They say break up with me and so we're over?"

"Of course not you moron," Jessica exasperatedly sighed, "Sometimes you really make me want to kick you in the balls, you know that?"

"You just said-" Bradin pointed out.

"I know what I just said. Oh yeah, my parents say break up with the only guy I've ever cared about this much and I just nod and end things with you. I was never planning on agreeing, and when I protested and point blank refused to stop seeing you, they pretty much said that they're revoking my bank account because obviously I'm not mature enough to be an adult and so now all of my three thousand dollars of savings I had going on are gone, but that didn't and doesn't matter because I won't and I can't not be with you. So stop looking at me like that, I wouldn't do that to us." Jessica animatedly ranted. She felt the need to add in a, "…God!"

"Three thousand bucks?" Bradin raised his eyebrows. "I'm worth three Ks to you?"

"You know you're worth way more than that." She shook her head in avid disagreement as she ran her hand distractedly through her hair. "So yeah, basically I can't go. Even on the off chance that I can sneak out to the airport and board a plane without their knowledge or approval, there'd be no chance in hell I'd be able to come back in three weeks and not be completely fried. I really wish I could come with you to support you on this." Her mouth was turned down as she clasped her hands around his hips.

"I'm going to get your parents to pack, smile, and wave as you board the plane with me. I won't give up." Bradin told her, his face set firmly with determination.

"They don't like you much right now, considering they think you de-flowered their little girl." She grinned.

"I'm not boarding that plane without you." He said stubbornly.

"Don't be rash, Bradin." She snorted. "And don't launch into a train of 'if it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have won this thing' because that's Erika's area, I've done nothing to help you surf at all and I'm not going to let you throw everything away just because my parents are pricks."

"You've made me a lot more relaxed and happy. That changes my performance on the surfboard, and that's the truth. I don't have to think or worry or brood anymore when I'm up there because you just lift that out. And I don't care if you personally don't surf, it's important to me for you to be there." He confessed. "Please, just let my aunt give it a try."

"I don't want your aunt to come under fire. I have the feeling that if she tries to talk to them, they might insult her, bluntly or not. And I like your aunt, I'd rather not have her hate me." Jessica sheepishly admitted.

"Don't worry about it." He silenced her. "We'll work this out."

"Look, because they want us to break up, it's pretty redundant to tell you that they don't want us to date, as in go out. As in, if you come to my door they will shut the door in your face." She sighed.

"Your parents are really strict." He whistled. "So I guess I'll only get to see you at school."

"You're so cute." She smirked. "I was thinking more along the lines of we'll have to meet at places instead of you picking me up, and I'll have to get home myself or else you'd better drop me off a block or so away from my house."

"You're more devious than I thought." He chuckled.

"Yeah, they're being unreasonable so I'll work around them." She shrugged defiantly.

"I like this side of you." He grinned, giving her an affectionate kiss.

* * *

A/N: I'm really sorry it's taking me forever and a half to get these updates uploaded but I've started school again and it's busy and crappy right now but I'll try to get up some sort of regular updates. Psssst: reviews are like fuel, the more I receive the faster I write ;) 


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** Short... and it took me forever... but I hadn't updated in so long I had to get something up. I'm trying not to make this late-updating thing into a habit. I don't know, I'm getting over Jesse McCartney, and the show's over now, so I guess I don't have much spirit in writing this anymore. But since I do have the plot planned out, it would be a shame not to use it... though the pace may be a bit fast from now on. As always, thanks for the reviews.

* * *

What actually took place was a full blown screaming match between Jessica, her parents, and a few tentative comments from Ava. Everyone's nerves were high and even Ava was losing her cool. The whole being rational and reasoning things out plan was not working. In the slightest.

"You don't trust me. Well maybe I don't care what you think anymore." Jessica shrieked as her parents started listing off their reasons once again. "It doesn't matter that I get good grades and am a part of every do-gooder volunteer work that the damn town offers, it doesn't matter that YOU dragged ME over to a foreign place in my FRESHMAN year and now that I've finally started a relationship I care about, you're still going to try and ruin my life further. I'm staying at Bradin's tonight. If that's okay with you?" She turned to Ava with a questioning look.

"You're welcome any time." The woman managed a smile, though she seriously did not like the glares coming her way.

"You're not going anywhere!" they bellowed.

"Watch me." And with that, Ava and Jessica walked out.

"I'm so sorry about them." Jessica apologized as she sat in Ava's car as they drove back home.

"Things will work out." She tried to be comforting.

"It's funny. This shouldn't be a big deal, me not going to this thing with him. After all, I don't have anything to do with it. But he's so adamant about getting me to be with him I just don't want to tell him that." She muttered, staring into her lap.

"Sweetie, do you want to go?" Ava asked.

"For Bradin's sake." She shrugged.

"But do you personally want to go?"

"Bradin wants me to, and I'm sure it'll be great." Jessica answered. "Thanks for letting me crash here tonight."

"It's probably better than leaving you in that tense house." Ava smiled thinly. "Come on, now, let's go say hi to Bradin."

Jessica quickly strode up the familiar steps and opened the door to the house. Bradin, who was lying lazily on the living room couch, looked surprised to see her.

"Hey," he greeted.

"They are officially pissed at me. I'm crashing here tonight." She said dully. Bradin's face softened and he opened his arms and let her meld into him.

"We'll figure this thing out." He promised as he kissed her forehead.

And somehow, they did. Whatever it was that Bradin said to her parents, it worked. Only one more unscheduled issue stood in their way…

"What did you just say?" Bradin exclaimed to a downcast Jay three days before they were to board their plane.

"I'm sorry, Bradin. Something huge came up and I just can't afford to leave Playa Linda for three weeks. I can't be with you, mate." He sighed. "You're just going to have to take Erika."

And though Jessica smiled and said it was absolutely no problem, she was nervous inside. Nothing would happen… Except Bradin had been attracted to her since day one…

**Florida Days...**

Checked into the hotel, registered at the surf competition, rounded off a few interviews, and worked off the jetlag, Bradin was ready to do some sight seeing.

The first week in Florida was amazing, he surfed for a few hours a day, met a lot of cool people, and got to hang out constantly with his two favourite girls. The hotel they stayed in gave them a nice suite, three individual adjoined bedrooms, they had to share a washroom but each had their own TV set. The result of this was that Bradin often got to see both Jessica and Erika in their pyjamas at night and in the morning. Life was sweet.

Jessica and Bradin had spent so much time together even before the two had left for Florida and somehow found themselves closer than they thought they could be.

Except Jessica's all encompassing insecurities came into play at the start of the second week, when she saw a scantily clad Erika getting wet with Bradin in the hotel pool. And then in the suite's Jacuzzi. They were good friends but she couldn't help but wonder if they could be more. Especially when another hotel guest made mention of the two of them, and was surprised to find out that Erika and Bradin were not in fact a couple.

"This is fun, right?" Bradin smiled into Jessica's hair as the two lay comfortably sprawled on Bradin's bed one night as they watched a movie.

"Yeah. You did really well in the competition this morning." She praised.

"I still think the whole cheerleading uniform would inspire me to do better." He joked, kissing her nose. He had his arms wrapped tightly around her and the movie was nearly over.

"If I do that for you, what do I get?" she smirked. Bradin's eyes lighted up.

"Do you have to ask?" he breathed, kissing her neck. Suddenly the playful mood in the room had changed completely. Bradin shifted so that he was leaning over her and kissed her softly on the lips. At least that was how it started.

"I love your eyes," the girl stated randomly.

"And I love the way you love my eyes." He grinned. "I love the way you listen to my words and really hear them. The way your eyes light up when I come into the room. The way you make me feel as if I'm the best person in the world." He punctuated each sentence with a sweet kiss, stroking her cheek softly.

"Maybe that's because I think you are the best person in the world." She whispered, brushing the bangs out of his eyes.

And then his mouth claimed hers and the gentleness gave way to steadily harder kisses, his hand entwined with one of hers as he propped himself up on one elbow so that he was over her. He heard her give a low sigh and shifted his lips to her jaw and neck, and then lower to her collar bone. Her hand released his and moved to tangle in his hair. They were moving quickly towards a direction neither of them had planned and Bradin's fingers grazed the skin under her shirt, slowly moving upwards on her back until he was fingering her bra. Without a thought, Bradin had removed her shirt and his hands on her sides made her shiver. As they progressed, Jessica suddenly pushed back.

She put her hands up on the blonde's chest and said quietly, "I can't do this." She couldn't meet him in the eyes as Bradin reluctantly but hastily moved away from her.

"I'm sorry- I didn't mean to-" he tried to apologize.

"No, I was there too." She said, wry smile quirking on her lips for an instant. It quickly turned downwards into a regretful frown as she muttered, "I'm sorry, Bradin."

"No, don't apologize, I understand. I didn't mean to push you into doing anything." He rubbed her arm but she recoiled.

"You didn't do anything wrong." She assured him as she all but ran out of his room.

Bradin leaned back into his pillow and sighed. Another cold shower for Westerly tonight.


	7. Chapter 7

"Hey Jess." Bradin quietly greeted the next morning as he walked up behind her in the washroom and placed his hands on her waist. "You're not mad at me, are you?"

"Of course not." She said reassuringly, though he felt her twitch at the physical contact. She grabbed her brush and whirled around. "I'm going to go change." She muttered distractedly without looking at him.

When she resurfaced for breakfast, he tentatively said, "Again, I'm so sorry if I made you uncomfortable."

"You didn't." she shook her head. "I'm just, I'm just sorry that I'm so…"

"Listen, it's not a problem at all, it certainly isn't something you should be apologizing over. I understand if you're not ready." He soothed.

"Can we please not talk about this?" she pleaded, laughing nervously.

"Aw, sex talks first thing in the morning. It's the most invigorating thing." He grinned and kissed her.

"Sex talks? Okay, I'm just going to grab my muffin and leave before I hear too much for my own good," Erika held up her hands as she walked into the room. "I knew three weeks in Florida would bring out the love birds in you."

Jessica turned red and ducked down into her cereal. "It's not what you think."

"Oh?" Erika raised an eyebrow up in interest. "What's the scoop?"

Jess looked like she wanted to curl up and die so Bradin figured he'd save her, "It's between us."

"Oh come on Kansas and Kansas, I'm good with advice. You've always come to me before." Erika smiled.

Jessica smiled thinly and continued eating.

"And you should know as well as any that there are some things people would be more comfortable keeping private." He shrugged.

"All right, I'll stop poking around." She relented. "Oh, but hey are you ready to train with me today?"

"Sure, I have the competition at one so we can do some practice this morning. You okay by yourself this morning?" he turned to Jess.

"No problem." She waved off.

"Great. I'll see you at the competition then?" he gulped down the rest of his milk and kissed her goodbye before leaving with Erika.

"Repeat after me, you are just a paranoid, insecure girl." Jessica reprimanded herself as she watched Bradin walk off. And with a shake of her head, she finished getting ready and went downstairs to check out a few local shops.

It wasn't as if she didn't trust Bradin. And Erika was amazing, she'd never do anything quite as dishonest as Jess was worrying about. But then, even if they were both honest, good people, they were also both incredibly gorgeous. And Bradin had once held a torch for Erika, which she knew for a fact. Whether or not he had gotten over it or was still harbouring an infatuation, Jessica didn't know.

She wanted to scream at herself. She was standing in Florida, it was sunny and warm, and filled with excitement. Disney World was around the corner and her boyfriend was a finalist in a renowned surfing competition. Why was she stressing so much?

Shaking her head to get rid of her brooding thoughts, Jessica tried to enjoy herself while she looked at the stores. Three new outfits later and she was feeling a bit calmer. Things were going to be fine…

Later that day, after she had dropped her bags back in the hotel room, after watching Bradin kick ass in the that day's surfing tournament, Jessica spent a few hours sight-seeing with Bradin and he promised that they'd go to Disney World in a few days. She was still a bit sensitive around him at this point, and he noticed it. Right before they were about to grab a bite for dinner, Bradin had to go with Erika because apparently there was some papers he had forgotten to sign after he took second place at that day's tournament.

Jessica watched him go forlornly. With a sigh, she sucked it up and went into a bar and grill. No sooner had she dug into her pasta then some jerk-off plopped himself next to her. She briskly blew him off. Ten minutes later, a second guy around her age grinned at her and fell into the stool behind her table. She could smell his breath from where she was sitting and noted with disgust that he was drunk. Getting hit on by drunken guys was not high on her list of things to do.

Sitting into the stools next to the guy were two girls who looked slightly older than Jessica. Completely oblivious to her sitting there, they began a gossiping spree. Normally she would have tuned them out, but then a name jumped out at her.

"Did you see Bradin Westerly today?" one of the girls, the blonde wearing a halter top, asked her friend.

"Dear Lord, he's certainly God's gift to women." Her friend, a redhead, gushed as she fanned herself in emphasis.

"Too bad he's taken." The blonde sighed dejectedly.

"Oh, he's with his surf instructor, right? That brunette who was hugging him so tightly after he got second place?" The redhead responded. "Now she had a lot of the other surfers drooling all right."

"Yeah, I bet more than a few of the guys were jealous of more than Westerly's skill." The blonde smirked. "But no, word around here is that he's with some girl from his hometown. She was there today, too, I think."

"You can't mean that other girl hanging around him after the show? She can't hold a candle next to that instructor." The redhead snorted. "If Bradin's not with her officially, he's with her on the side."

They finished their drinks and pranced off, leaving Jessica glaring after them. Unfortunately, she had forgotten about the tipsy teen beside her.

"You look rather riled," he commented, reaching over and putting his hand on her waist. "I'm Kevin Nole, by the way."

Suppressing a shudder, Jessica pushed his hand off. "I've got a boyfriend."

"You're not the girl they were just rambling about, are you? Girlfriend of that Westerly guy?" he snorted.

"I am." She said defensively.

He tried to snake his arm around her again and leaned too close for comfort. "Dream on, I mean you're a pretty girl, but no offensive, that brunette was one hell of a hottie." He smiled. "I think they're right, and if he's doing someone on the side- I don't see why you shouldn't."

Jessica again pushed him away from her and stood up to leave.

The stupid man wouldn't take no for an answer. "Have I touched a nerve, sweetie?" Before she knew what was happening, he had her back against a wall, his arm out blocking her exit. He leaned in and pressed his chapped lips over hers.

Okay, she was done being polite. She shoved him away and brought her knee up, hard. Wiping her lips in disgust, Jessica walked over the keeled over man.

"With a girl as frigid as you, I'm sure you'll get dumped soon, Westerly can have any girl he wants, what's he going to do with a bitch like you, who won't even put out?" "Kevin" groaned.

Looking at him with distaste, Jessica "accidentally" trod on his hand as she left the restaurant. Walking back to the hotel, however, she couldn't lie to herself. She knew he was drunk and all, but his words had jarred her. Everything she had been worrying about was summed up in the words of the guy keeled over in the bar. She said she wasn't ready for that step, but she knew Bradin was no virgin. And if she didn't put out, he had so many people willing to jump his bone… Including one very fit older woman who happened to have a hotel room right next to his. And she happened to be alone with him more than Jessica liked to think about.

It didn't help things that when Jessica walked past the outdoor pool by the hotel, she saw Bradin and Erika in the hot tub. She was wearing a skimpy bikini and the hot tub was really crowded. She was practically sitting on his lap.

Forcing herself not to be immature, Jessica clenched her teeth and walked into the lobby. The papers must have been signed rather quickly, she thought angrily. Nice of Bradin to _call_ her and meet up for dinner with her. She had just sat through the worst meal she had sat through this trip while he was practically getting a lap dance from Erika. Jessica took a deep breath. She was stronger than this. She was smarter than this. It was perfectly innocent. She knew this.

The rational part of her mind shut down soon after this, though. After taking a long shower to get rid of the smell of horny men from the bar, she changed into one of her more revealing outfits to make herself feel better. She wasn't unattractive, and a little ego boost never hurt anyone. Besides, it was warm out. Her eyes were still sulky as she put on her halter-top that left more than three-quarters of her back (and an inch of her abdomen) exposed and the shortest skirt she owned (which still wasn't very short… it went almost down to her knees). She glared at the mirror. There was nothing wrong with her, she thought sullenly. It was decided that she was never going to go to a bar again without pepper spray or a cattle prod. Idiot men.

She slammed the bathroom door closed and sat crossly on her bed. From outside her room, she heard Erika's laughing voice. The wall behind her bed was the hall way, which made for much annoyance when people were loud out there as she could often hear them.

"See you later, lover." Erika said teasingly.

"You'd better get into your room before another guy spots you and hits on you. Today must be a record." Bradin's voice laughed.

"Actually, must people assume I'm with you and stay away." Erika replied. "They think my pro-surfer macho boyfriend will kick their asses."

"I think you're tougher than I am," Bradin snorted. "Later, Erika." The sound of more laughter and two doors opening rang through Jessica's ears.

Thanks to her over-emotional state, her jealousy was ignited. Jessica was done with being calm and rational. She rashly strode past the washroom and into Bradin's room.

He was halfway to the washroom, wearing swim trunks and a towel over his shoulders. He glanced up in surprise.

"Hey, Jess. Are you-?" he started.

Jessica interrupted him with a rather heavy kiss. She felt him smile slightly as he returned the kiss. She slipped her hands around his shoulders and tangled her hands in his slightly wet hair.

Pulling back for air, Bradin looked at her questioningly, "Happy to see me, or what?" She didn't answer, preferring to encompass his lips over hers again. She could feel his confusion as she deepened the kiss further, slipping her tongue over his bottom lip. He opened his lips slightly, letting in her tongue and leaned into her, returning her intensity.

She broke apart for a moment, once more, for air. He stroked her cheek, asking her, "I thought you were mad at me?"

Jessica shook her head, "You think too much." Bradin thought his lips were going to be bruised soon as she crushed her lips against his again and pushed him onto his bed. Now he was seriously confused.

"What-?" She cut him off by throwing the towel around his neck to the ground and straddling him. He propped himself up on his shoulders but she shoved him down again as she laid him with desperate kisses. She moved to his neck, his jaw, his ears, causing a sigh to be released from the blonde's mouth.

Her lips brushed against his chest briefly before Bradin finally found his voice again. He placed a hand on her waist, his thumb accidentally brushing a part of her skin that wasn't covered by her shirt, causing her to shiver slightly. "Jess- I haven't even showered yet… I smell like chlorine." He looked apologetic.

"I don't care." She shook her head and kissed him.

He pulled back. "But I do. This shouldn't be so spur of the moment, you deserve better than this, I mean, I seriously smell."

She silenced him with her lips and took his hands in hers and laid them around her back. She looked directly into his eyes as she untied her halter.

"Jess-" he said hesitantly. She removed her halter. "Are you-" She licked his chest. "Really-" She gently nibbled on his ear lobe.

He lost his words as she gazed at him, eyes set with determination. "Do you want me or not?" Bradin exhaled sharply as she ran her tongue over his nipple, her hand stroking his stomach. His hands reached back and stroked her back before softly rubbing under her bra. His fingers unclasped the bra and he leaned forward to kiss her neck and his lips travelled lower to the edge of her bra. He kissed the skin beside the strap and gently slid the straps off her shoulders, kissing her lips until her bra was off completely. Jessica pressed against him and in a moment he'd be lost completely… But no… This wasn't right.

Bradin wrenched his lips away from her very reluctantly and met her eyes. "What are you doing?" she breathed impatiently, angrily.

"Jess, what is this? I thought you weren't ready?" he gently chided her.

"Well, now I am." She exclaimed, wrapping her hands around his neck.

"Yesterday you weren't, but today you are?" his voice was still so gentle, even as she let her hands drop from his neck as she glared at him.

"And yesterday you wanted me, but today you don't?" she snapped.

Sensing the hurt and ignoring the anger in her voice, he shook his head. "Of course that's not it. Of course I want to… God, you can't know how much I want you."

"Then why do you keep hesitating?" she yelled.

Bradin's eyes never left hers. "I'm not going to do something that you're not ready for."

"I initiated all this, not you, don't you think that means I'm ready?" Jessica demanded.

He cupped her chin and said, "Listen, baby, if you just tell me honestly why you changed your mind, if you tell me honestly that you really want to do this, than we'll do this."

"Why can't you just be like a real guy and accept sex?" she screamed.

"Because I'm not some guy, you're not some girl and I'm not going to do this just because you're upset and want to feel better, I'm not doing this unless you're sure, because you deserve that." Bradin's voice was still quiet and caring.

"You're lying!" she shouted. "You don't want us to work, you're going to leave me… all these girls around and you're actually saying you want to be with me? And now, I'm trying to be with you and you don't even want me! Just break up with me already, Bradin!"

Bradin's eyes went wide with anger, "Don't you fucking say that again!" He grabbed her shoulders roughly and made her look into his eyes. "I'm not going to break up with you! I don't know why we're always fighting about something or another but I want us to work, I want you and only you!"

Jessica pulled away and stood up. She threw the hotel clock against the wall and slid against the corner of the wall, her body wracked with sobs. "I just wanted to be with you." She cried. Bradin stood up and gently covered her exposed upper body with one of his shirts laying by the bed. He kneeled next to her and stroked her hair.

She shut her eyes tightly. "I'm sorry."

"What happened, Jessica?" he pleaded.

"There was this guy at this bar, and these two twittering girls, and Erika…" she tried to explain. She covered her face with her hands and Bradin wrapped a comforting arm around her, giving her a hug. "I thought you weren't going to be with me unless I slept with you. They said you'd find someone else who would, they said you'd sleep with Erika or someone else if I wouldn't, and I…" Bradin kissed her forehead and tilted her chin up.

In shock and amazement, he stated, "I would never do that. I'm fine with waiting, if waiting means you'll be more comfortable. We're not doing anything until you're ready, and having you is more than I could ever want. I don't care about sex, I care about you."

"I just didn't want to lose you." Jessica whispered.

"You won't, Jessie, I'm yours." He softly told her. He held her as she cried, and could feel every sob as it vibrated through her body.

When the tears finally stopped, and she could meet his eyes again, she said, "I'm so sorry, Bradin. For everything, I'm just a mess. I'm sorry for tonight. And for last night. I'm being such an idiot…"

"It's fine, I understand," he calmed her down and very lightly brushed her lips with his own. "And for the record, there's nothing going on between me and Erika, you don't have to worry. She's my friend and nothing more."

"I know, you don't have to explain yourself. I trust you. That guy just hit me at my most insecure thoughts and exploited them." She shook her head. Leaning into Brdin again for a tight hug, Jessica murmured, "Thank you, Bradin."

"For what?" he asked.

"For being you. For not letting me sleep with you. For not being a typical guy. You really understand me… " she said.

"Believe me, it took a lot for me to pull away. You're gorgeous, you know that, right?" he laughed. "Promise that you won't tease me?"

"I won't tease you, next time I say I'm ready, I'll be ready." She smiled.

"And I'll have a fistful of condoms ready," he winked cheekily. Bradin walked her back to her room, handing her her shirt and bra back, much to her embarrassment.

"Good night." She was so red, it was adorable.

"Sweet dreams," he kissed her tenderly, "You're my girl, Jessie, remember that."

She smiled and gave his hand a squeeze. "Have a good sleep."

The moment she closed the door, Bradin changed his clothes, grabbed his keys, and stalked out the door. Whoever made her cry like that was going to die. He was going to maim the bastard who hurt her.

* * *

**A/N:** Yes, I've finally updated, I'm not completely dead! I was going to add in the scene of Bradin kicking some ass, but I wanted to get this chapter up as soon as I could, so that scene will probably be in the next chapter. Thanks for sticking with me, readers! 


	8. Chapter 8

AN: It's been…forever, I know. It's surprising especially when considering how I finished the entire 3o-some chapter story of the original in like 2 months and I can't get updates faster for this. I probably wouldn't be writing this even now if it wasn't for the amazing youtube which I happened to stumble upon and search for Summerland on. An hour of clips later, and I'm reminded of how gorgeous Jesse is… so here we go. Sorry for the wait! And thanks to all of you who have stayed with me despite the sporadic updates. I will try to update faster, and I likely will thanks to my renewed Jesse kick.

Love his CD Right Where You Want Me, hey? It's amazing.

This is for everyone who has pushed me to get this out, since it is partially guilt that fuelled this as well. Hope you guys enjoy it; hope it was worth the wait

* * *

Bradin wasn't the most built person. He was fully aware of the fact that he didn't have huge biceps and his build was not exactly threatening. At the moment, he didn't care and he was going to make sure the jack ass didn't either. 

He knew that A) he didn't know the bastard's name, B) He didn't even know which restaurant to start looking, but being the hotheaded irrational and entirely pissed off guy he was at the moment, that didn't stop him from looking.

Of course, upon reaching the first bar, it occurred to Bradin how ridiculous the situation was. What, was he just going to march up to every male in the vicinity and demand if they said something to his girlfriend?

Luckily for him, the universe seemed to seriously be favouring him lately.

Half hanging across a table, this total idiot was sloppily attempting to hit on the actual inhabitants of said table. He was currently gesturing to his slightly raw looking hand and bragging loudly about how it happened.

Apparently, the girlfriend of pro surfer Bradin Westerly had completely thrown herself on him earlier that night. Of course, being the chivalrous and dignified human being he was, he felt he couldn't allow her to go any further since she was clearly taken. He seemed to find it incredibly impressive that he had made out with Westerly's girl. When he tried to tell her no, she had become desperate and in trying to fend her off gently he had hurt his hand. Wasn't it amazing that a girl who was with Bradin, who could have anyone he wanted, wanted to be with him?

"So you're the jack ass." Bradin pleasantly stated as he planted himself in front of the table, looking down at the drunken idiot with obvious disdain.

The guy was a bit too drunk to fully comprehend what was happening, but he did turn to the girls and nod as if to say 'you see?'.

"You're going to stand up. Now."

The drunken idiot, let's call him DI (which incidentally enough he most certainly was about to do), stared up at Bradin.

"Now."

DI pulled himself together enough to stand up. He measured up to be slightly taller than Bradin, though he was scrawny and looked easily breakable. Not that Bradin was sizing him up or anything.

"So, did I hear correctly? Was it you who made my girlfriend feel the way she did when she came back to my hotel room?"

"Dude, nothing happened…"

"No thanks to you, you moronic piece of shit!"

"Let's not be angry. I was just minding my own business-"

Bradin lost what little patience he had been grabbing on to and impulsively snatched onto DI's shirt collar.

"Let's answer the question, shall we?"

DI's face clouded over. "Well. Seems like you _do _have the temperament to match that bitch's personality."

Oh no, he did-n't.

Snarling slightly, Bradin swung his fist back and smashed it into DI's nose. With a burst of pleasure, he watched as the nose spouted blood.

Pinching it angrily, DI yelled, "Jesus, FUCK man!"

Civilly releasing the fabric still bunched in Bradin's other hand, Bradin smoothly told him, "Now that we have established that I am not against putting you in the ground nor am I physically incapable of doing that, I'm going to tell you what you're going to do. You won't talk about my girlfriend in any kind of disgustingly gossipy way anymore. Aside from the fact that it's disrespectful to her, dude it's just pathetic that you have to resort to that. If you see me or her anytime during the remainder of our stay in this state, you will quickly exit the area because I won't have you massacring my vacation. And finally, you will leave right now if only to save women everywhere the misfortune of having to endure your desperately drunken antics. Face it, jerk-off, you're not gonna get laid tonight so you may as well do just that- jerk off!"

DI looked scandalized.

"Ooh, look at me, I can surf and have hair that falls into my eyes every time I move! Ooh people worship the ground I walk on so I'm going to walk around and act like I'm a mother fucking God!" He mocked. "Your girlfriend isn't even that hot- you either have bad taste or maybe you really can't do much better."

Clenching his jaw furiously, Bradin kneed the guy in the stomach and delivered another punch, this time across his jaw.

"Wanna repeat that?"

Swearing under his breath, DI gave Bradin a glare laced with fear and slunk off.

Bradin watched him leave, the anger fading from his eyes as he finally got to kick some ass. Turning to the girls who were still at the table and who had been watching the scene with wide-eyed interest, Bradin half-smiled.

"Sorry about that." He gestured to the spilt drinks and squished food where DI had crushed against. Slipping a hand in his pocket, Bradin pulled out some cash and handed it to one of the girls.

They were still looking at him with a look he couldn't quite place.

The girl who accepted the money was looking intensely at the cash before looking back at him. Glancing at her friend for a moment, she hesitantly asked, "Um…can we have an autograph, Bradin?"

Amusement found its way back to Bradin's expression and he quickly signed the napkin for the pair.

They went on to compliment him on that day's competition. After a gratified thank you, he started to leave before one of the girls called after him wistfully, "And really, you can come spill our drinks anytime!"

This day was incredibly strange.

He laughed and took off. He hadn't known he had turned into a celebrity already.

Once he was out of ear shot, the girls turned to each other. "Holy shit! Bradin Westerly!" They split the money and both knew that neither would be spending a single dollar of the money that had come from the hands of the hottest new surfer on the scene.

"So I guess that drunk was telling the truth?"

"Shut up, who cares, he totally talked to us!"

And in another part of the city, Bradin drove back to his hotel and slipped back to his room. Shrugging off his jacket, he entered Jess's room and curled up warmly next to her on the bed, wrapping his arms protectively around her.

She looked at him questioningly and he wryly informed her that the drunken idiot wouldn't be running into them again. She smiled and leaned against him, feeling quite a bit like one of those girls at the bar and completely happy about it.

"Thanks for being here."

Bradin met her eyes and kissed her gently. "Jess, I always will be."


End file.
